Naruto's Jealousy
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Naruto finds out that Sasuke and Shikamaru are dating. Jealous, he then grows angry towards his comrade, not letting him know he is in love with Sasuke. When Sasuke admits his affection, what will happen? R&R!
1. Toyed With

Disclaimer: I own nada.

I stared across the table at Sasuke-kun as he sat there, sipping his tea as if nothing was happening. I glared at him, my eyes slits. Sakura-chan was sitting beside him and was still looking all heart-eyed, something I did not understand. Not that I did not feel the same way, but she was dating Ino. Why was she still fixated on Sasuke? And as for Sasuke... I turned my attention back to him once again. _Damn you, Sasuke..._ I growled to myself. I clenched my fist around my chopsticks and accidentally snapped one of them. _How could you?_

It was not too long before that day that I had learned something about Uchiha Sasuke I had not known before. We were together, training near the forest in Konoha Village. Sasuke had gotten immensly strong... he almost seemed as strong as that ecchi-sama... what's his name... the perverted old toad guy... Anyway, we were training and he told me something.

"Naruto-kun," He smiled, a smile which made my knees weak.

"Ha... hai?" I responded.

"What do you think about... about Shikamaru?"

The question caught me off-guard. He had never once mentioned Shikamaru. Why now? I did not even know he knew who he was.

"He's... uh... nice, I guess." I was confused. I did not know how to respond to such an odd question. And, like an idiot, I had to know why. " Why, Sasuke-kun?" I jumped out of the way as he threw a ninja star at me. It barely missed my foot, proving how fast he had really gotten.

"Because," Sasuke shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips as he landed back on the ground. I looked down at him from my place up in the tree. "Because we're kinda going out now. I was just wondering your opinion." My jaw dropped open. Feeling anger and jealousy swell up inside of me, I screamed down at him.

"BAKA! Why? Why are you going out with that coward?" The smirk never left Sasuke's face; in fact, it seemed to grow.

He shrugged. "I dunno." He replied nonchalantly. "I think he's kinda cute."

And that was why I was glaring at Sasuke a day later.

_Baka ne!_ I yelled at him from within my head. _I thought you were smarter than that! Going out with that bastard, are you insane? Why couldn't you ask _me _out instead? _

"Naruto-kun..." Kakashi said lightly, his voice filled with confusion. "You... broke your chopstick... and you aren't eating your ramen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. Just to prove it to him, I shoved the ramen (which was getting cold) into my mouth and munched, still pissed. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me, and I knew that he had a smirk on his face. As I looked up from my bowl, I glanced at him and my suspicion was confirmed: he did have a smirk and he was looking at me, a sadistic glint in his eye. This annoyed me even more so, defiantly, I slammed the bowl onto the table and demanded more ramen. "And bring me some new chopsticks!" Still mad as hell, I looked over at Uchiha again. I knew this did nothing than to further provoke my anger, but I continued to do it nonetheless. Sasuke's dark eyes did not meet mine, but I could tell that he was still smirking beneath his bowl that was pressed to his lips.

That.

Arrogant.

Bastard.

An hour later...-

"You know, you'd think you would have learned your lesson by now, Naruto." Sakura stated, standing by me as I threw up several meters from the resturant. "Eating all that ramen at once. It was like you had an entire buffet table in front of you." She tsked a few more timeswith her tongue and shook her head, but I did not retaliate due to my vomiting. Not only that, I had nothing to say. What could I say? She was right. I was being an idiot. But how was I _supposed_ to act? The one person I had ever really wanted in my life was dating someone else. Was I supposed to just sit back and take it? So I did nothing as Sakura, once again, berated me and my "ingenius ways of planning".

"You're right, Sakura." There was a momentary light 'woosh' and then Sasuke landed on the ground in front of the two of us.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and hurried up beside him, bouncing up and down like your typical fangirl. I stopped vomiting, but I could feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Wiping the last of the saliva and slight vomit away, I shakily stood up and turned to the two of them. Still smirking and arrogant (and ignoring the bouncing girl beside him), Sasuke continued.

"He _should_ know by now, but I suppose he is still too much of a little boy." Fists clenched at my sides, I glared at him.

"Bastard..." I muttered between clenched teeth.

"Hey, Sakura..." Sasuke looked over at the pink haired girl and flashed his amazing smile briefly before requesting, "Would you mind going back to Kakashi-sensei? I have something I want to talk to Naruto about." Pouting, Sakura still gave in to her first love's inquiry. Giggling, she then left his side and headed back to our instructor. Turning to me, Sasuke's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. I was shocked as well as surprised. What was going on? "What's your problem?" He demanded.

"My_my_ problem?" I yelled back. "What the hell is with you? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Except stare and growl at me all night!" Sasuke shot back. "I don't know what I did to make you so pissed, Uzumaki, but I don't particularly like your attitude!" I was taken aback; so shocked and speechless as if the wind was taken straight out of me.

"_My _attitude!"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Sasuke snapped. "Or are you so hard of hearing, you have to repeat everything?"

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. Running towards him, I was about to hit him when he evaded my attack and cornered me instead. Hitting me, I fell to the ground. Getting up, I coughed hard. My lungs felt all bruised, which was unsual for such a short fall. Covering my mouth, I continued to cough. Upon removing my hand, I saw red on my palm. "Shit..." Apparently my most recent battle wound was acting up, and my vomiting had not helped it heal at all. Why was Sasuke so furious, though? I did not understand why he was so angry with me. _I_ was the one who was supposed to be angry with _him_.

Sasuke landed in front of me and started walking towards me, as I lay on the ground. He was speaking, but all his words seemed distorted. I could not make them out. I tried to tell him this, but found out I had no voice in which to. Soon afterwards, my vision also became a blur and I felt so dizzy and lightheaded. It was not too long afterwards where I collapsed and everything became a void of blackness.

I was not sure how long I was out, nor did I remember being moved. As I fought to wake up again, my eyes seemed to burn against the light in the room. I was no longer outdoors, but in what looked like to be a cabin. Slowly sitting up, I immediately fell back to the bed. My body felt so weak. I could barely move without feeling a wave of exhaustion succumb me.

"Oh. You're awake." I looked over to see Sakura.

"Sa... kura...-chan..." I spoke quietly, my voice hoarse.

"How are you feeling?" I was a little confused. Sakura never seemed to care about me. Even after being with Ino, the one person she ever seemed to care about was Sasuke. My weird look might have tipped her off that something was amiss, because she blushed with embarrassment and looked away.

I was even more confused.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I did not mean to make you feel weird..." There was a light poof and, as the momentary smoke cleared, my eyes opened wide with shock as well as slight fear. Arm dangling over his shoulder in embarrassment, Sasuke stood and could not even look me in the eye properly. "I just thought you would much rather see Sakura then me... but I wanted to see you."

"Why?" I asked, my throat all scratchy. "So you could beat me up again?"

"No!" Sasuke caught me off-guard, his eyes meeting mine. He seemed annoyed and... a bit remorseful. "That was... I don't really know what that was." He admitted. "I was mad. You had been pissed at me since the day before and I didn't know why. I guess... it all got to me." His cheeks were still flushed and I remained (still) confused. Why was he acting that way? So many questions... he was confusing me so much...

"Sasuke..." I finally said. Surprised, he looked over at me.

"Nani?"

"What is it? What is it you really want to say to me?"

"Huh?" He sounded confused.

"You didn't come here to berate me, did you? If you wanted that, all you had to do was bring the _real_ Sakura." I looked down at the bed, feeling suddenly depressed. What if his intenion _had_ been nothing but to belittle me?

"You... you still really care for Sakura, don't you?" This question caught me completely off-guard.

"What?"

He did not answer my provocation, though, and simply continued. "I mean, you seem so hurt around her all the time."

"Because she's a bully!" I exclaimed. "She bosses me around constantly!"

"Oh." As I watched him, I became speechless. He was acting unusual to his true character. Or maybe _this_ was his true nature. Either way, he was freaking me out. Why was he acting so... well... _weird_? "Tell me..." he said, after seveal moments of silence. "Do you... like Shikamaru?" My jaw dropped as it had before when he told me his "big news". "I have thought about it over and over and I can not come up with a reason _why_ you would be so upset... besides the fact that you have a crush on Shikamaru. You... _don't_, do you?"

"Of course not!" I responded. _The only person I have feelings for is _you. ONLY _you, Sasuke_.

A small smile played on the face of the ninja I loved. "Good." He said. His grin and relief seemed to spread like a wave through the atmosphere in the room. I found myself smirking with him. As he muttered a short farewell, I found my eyes watch him as he left the room. My heart pounding, I laid back on the bed and sighed heavily. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up at the ceiling. Why did he have to do something like that? Why was he always on my mind? Deciding to leave the annoying questions for later, I turned over on my side and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

"Naruto-kun!" A few minutes later, I heard my name being called from the doorway and, just my luck, I was still wide awake. I did not move, however, because I wanted to pretend like I was asleep. I did not want to be bothered by anyone anymore; especially since the person who had said my name was Sasuke. He must have fallen for my trap because he sighed heavily. "Oh... I guess he's asleep." He paused for several more moments and I felt sweatdrops start to form. I had to go to the bathroom, but I knew he had not yet left. I could not go with him there because he thought I was sleeping. Oh, the agony!

"Well... I guess I'll have to tell him another time. But, since he _is_ asleep..." A few more seconds pause and then, "I wish you had a crush on me, Naruto-kun. With you being so angry with me, I thought it was Shikamaru, but if you had a crush on me..." There was a sad yet happy sound in his voice as it trailed off and he left the room for good.

I laid there, unable to move. My entire body was frozen stiff.

What.

The.

Hell.

Was.

_That_?

_Owari!_ (of first chapter)

Notes: This fanfic will not be too long, I can tell. Please keep me motivated on writing it, though! Threaten me (in a non-leathal way, onegai) if you must! Of course, even if you do threaten me, nothing might happen. So here's what ya do: Get Mai (from _Yuugiou_) to come and get me to update. That might work. Ja! (or Halle Berry!)


	2. The Confrontation

I walked out of the Ninja Hospital in the center of Konoha Village around noon the following day; the day proceeding "the incident". Still aggrivated, I could feel my cheeks burn red with embarrassment as I made my way back to my apartment. "Kuso." I cursed beneath my breath.Sasuke's words still rang within my head. _I wish you had a crush on me, Naruto-kun. I wish you had a crush on me, Naruto-kun. I wish you had a crush on me, Naruto-kun._ over and over again until it seemed to torture me. "Damn you, Uchiha." I stuffed my fists into the pockets of my pants and kicked up some dust as I walked. With my wonderful karma the way it was, it did not really surprise me that the wind blew the dirt back and have no other purpose than to attack me.

It did not surprise me, but it still pissed me off.

I continued on my way, this time making sure I did not kick up any more dirt, but my mood had definitely not improved. _Why?_ I screamed inside of my head. _Why did Sasuke have to say something like that? I doubt he was even being serious..._ as I walked on, that last thought sunk in. I realized the truth: The reason I was so mad was not at Sasuke's confession, but the means behind it. How was I so sure, after all these years of him wanting nothing but to hurt me, that he was even being serious? He could have secretly found out that I had a crush on him and was using that information to break me. It's not as if he had not done the same thing before.

Stopping cold in my tracks, my icy heart cascaded from my chest down into my stomach. I knew it. I had known it all along. Sasuke was pulling a horrible prank on me; or in the very least, he was joking. Why would Sasuke show the slightest interest in me? More depressed than I had been before, I trudged on. My entire body felt numb as the truth sank in around me. It was true. Sasuke knew I had still been awake and he wanted to toy with me, like a cat and mouse. As my thoughts flooded with those of unrequited love, heartache and sorrow, my feet had followed the all-too-familiar path to my home. As I took out my key from my pocket, I did not even notice someone had been standing there and waiting for me that entire time. At least, I did not notice until he said something.

"Konnichii wa... Naruto-kun." My mind identifying the voice immediately, I jerked up and spun ninety-degrees to lay my eyes on none other than Uchiha Sasuke-kun. My heart bolted into my throat, and I did nothing but stand and gape at him in surprise. "I... was waiting for you..." As he said this, the proud shinobi could not bring himself to look me in the eye. His face was so adorably red as he spoke, keeping himself devoid of any eye contact.

And still I did nothing but stare at him. I could not even give him any assurance that I had not just died, aside from the fact I was still on my feet. The silence that followed must have been excrutiating for Sasuke, since he began to fidget; shifting from foot to foot and wringing his fingers together with the opposing hand. I had never seen him uneasy like that before. When the moment became too much for him, he sighed heavily and finally looked me directly in the eye. He seemed somewhat annoyed, but beneath that facade, I could clearly see that he was just upsettingly impatient.

Once again, I was confused. What the hell did he have to be impatient for? _I_ was the one who should be hurt by the past day's events.

"Look, Naruto," he spoke, his voice somewhat shaky. "I have to talk to you about something. It's..." he tried to search for the right word, his eyes shifting from side to side in concentration. "It's kind of important."

"Does it have anything to do with yesterday?" I inquired, my eyes narrowing slightly as my anger took over me once again. "Like, an apology, maybe?"

"Yesterday?" Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion, as he looked at me blankly. "Apology? Did I do something to you, Naruto-kun? I mean... aside from the fight." he flushed. There were several moments of silence that followed before, "Did I do something else?" It then occurred to me: maybe he did not know I was awake when he told me he liked me. This realization arose a whole new wave of unresolved questions. If he had not known I was awake, then maybe... just _maybe_... he liked me after all...? As my mind swam through these numerous ideas, I almost did not hear what he said. "I have to tell you this, Naruto. This might come as a shock to you, but," As the anti-clamactic scene approached, I became more and more uneasy about it. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach, my palms started to itch with sweat. And suddenly, I felt both a tingling sensation and pressure in the pit of my stomach. _Kuso!_ I cursed inwardly. _What a time to have to go to the bathroom...! _As I fidgeted myself, Sasuke did not seem to take any notice as he continued to speak. "I... I love you, Naruto." He finally said. As his words spilled out of his mouth, he found the courage to look deep into my eyes. "I love you."

"GAH!"

Apparently, that was not the romantic response he was hoping for, for he stepped back and his eyes started to cloud over. After several passing mioments of me cringing from the pressure in my abdomin, he inquired, "Do you really hate me that much, Naruto?" Tears sprang into his eyes right before he turned and started to hurry away.

"No!" I called after him. "It's not that! SASUKE!"

I jumped up with a start. My body was covered in a cold sweat and I realized it had all been a dream. Well, all of it except for me still having to go to the bathroom. Throwing my sheets violently off me, I tore out of bed and headed immediately for the bathroom. While I was in there, my mind ran through the events I had dreamed about. Everything had felt so real; so vivid. Raising my right hand, I carressed my cheek gently. I swore I could still feel his breath on my face. I was even positive I could feel his tears on my fingertips, until I realized the tears were my own. After I was done, I went back to my room and tossed myself onto my bed, bouncing slightly from the recoil. I pulled my pillow closer to my chest and I hugged it, my tears splashing onto its surface. I was still not sure what Sasuke's true feelings were. The only thing I was sure of was, no matter what, Sasuke would not have feelings for me.

The following morning, I awoke with dried tears on my cheeks, making my face feel hard and dirty. After I cleamed up, dressed, and ate my breakfast, I decided that I would go see Sasuke myself. I was determined to sort all of it out, even if that meant nothing but heartbreak for me in the end.

I searched all over Konoha Village looking for the shinobi prodigy. Asking around, no one had seen him that day. He was not at his house, nor at the Ninja school, or even with Kakashi (who was reading "Come, Come Paradise" with Iruka in one of the ramen shops). Walking around the greater expanse of the village for some time, I finally managed to find him. He was with Sakura in a run-down ninja training hall. They were sparring with each other and they both, by the looks of it, seemed to be evenly matched. However, it was obvious Sasuke was holding back. He had much more power than he was displaying and Sakura knew he was not doing things evenly. He was egging her on. I watched for several minutes, becoming more and more impressed by the scene I was witnessing. After almost a full ten minutes, Sakura attacked Sasuke. He could have easily dodged, but I heard myself scream out a warning before I could stop it.

"SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" Sasuke easily got out of the way (as predicted), but he was distracted. He had not noticed me before but since I had said something, he looked over and saw me by the door.

"Naruto." He said. The way he stated my name made my heart jolt. The small smile on his face confirmed that he was happy to see me, which only echoed through the joy in his voice.

However, that was Sasuke's mistake. Noticing his weak point, Sakura chose that split second to attack him. Leaping through the air, she used her thin body to move with more agility and momentum. She did a half-cartwheel, spinning her body so her head was facing the floor. In this motion, her foot connected with Sasuke's neck and he was thrown backwards. I watched everything in that one moment in horrific slow-motion. Crimson blood was spit out of Sasuke's mouth. The white in his eyes absorbed his dark, mysterious orbs. His muscles seemed to slack as he fell towards the hardwood floor.

"Sa...suke..." I choked, my breath caught deep within the confines of my throat. Then all at once, reality came crashing down around me; just like Sasuke's crumpled body did, falling to the floor below. Before I was even aware of what I was doing, I had rushed up to Sasuke and knelt down beside him.I reached out and brushed my hand across his forehead. When I removed it, I found that my fingers had been stained with the color and texture of blood.

A few light thumps onto the floor drew my attention back to Sasuke's attacker. Glaring at her, I tried my best to fight off my tears. "You bitch!" I exclaimed, not being fortunate enough to have my sorrow escape my voice. "How could you do this to him?"

"Tsk." was all Sakura replied with. She looked down, light blushing on her cheeks. "He's fine. Wherever he is."

I was caught on the last statement. "Wherever he is?" I asked back. "What do you mean?"

"Jeez, Naruto-kun," the pink-haired ninja scolded. "You _are_ still a child. After all this time." My eyes narrowed as I twitched in anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"Look behind you." Sakura said pointedly. Spinning around, a puddle of water was in the place Sasuke had lain only several moments beforehand.

Once again, I was confused.

"Wha...?"  
"Dammit." she swore under her breath; the curse appeared to be more directed at Uchiha than at me, for which I was somewhat grateful. "He must have learned water-divide art." Grumbling to herself, the know-it-all walked off.

I stared at the puddle.

"Water-divide art..." I repeated slowly.

"Like it?" At the sound of that voice, I spun around to face my crush. I felt my cheeks start to grow hot again. Smirking, the black-haired shinobi made his way up to me. "I thought it would serve as some source of entertainment." He glanced over in the direction Sakura had wandered off, watching as her back got smaller. Grinning more broadly, he stated, "It certainly seemed to get rid of her." He pulled up his arms and stretched out. "I was getting tired of her games, anyway." He was silent for several moments as he stretched a little more and then turned his attention to me. "What did you want to see me about?" A mischevious glint sprang up into his eyes as he looked at me. His smile never faltered.

"What makes you think I came to see you?" I asked huffily as I regained my composure. I decided I did not want to talk to him (much less look at him) when he was watching me like that; as if he was expecting something. I didn't like it. Shoving past him, I made my way out of the training hall and onto the grounds.

"Well," he followed me. "I was thinking, 'there's no way Naruto would come all this way to view a fight he did not know about.' So then I thought maybe you wanted to find Sakura and talk to her. But that's when I remembered what you told me two nights ago; that you can't stand her. So that only leaves me." The smug way he said it made me want to punch him.

What a creep.

What a disgusting, cheap jerk.

Yet I still loved him so much

I said nothing, only ignored him, hoping that he would lose interest and go away. But he did not. As he continued to follow me, I wondered why the hell I had even bothered coming there in the first place. Sasuke was determined to get an answer out of me. Even if that meant following me all the way home.

Which he did.

Damn him.

I tried to put my key in the door when Sasuke stopped me from doing so. I glared over at him and it then hit me that I was having déja vù; this was the same thing I dreamed about the night before, only Sasuke looked more confident and smug than scared and sheepish. "What it it?" I snapped, not intending my voice to be so harsh. I flinched slightly at the brutality, but Sasuke did not seem to notice. All he did was place his hand on top of mine for e a second and say,

"Please don't go yet." I flushed. It took several minutes where I was completely vulnerable, to regain my composure. When I did, I yanked my hand away; an action that shocked Sasuke.

"Leave me alone!" I spat. "Just go away!" Defiantly, I put my key in the lock and attempted to open the door. Before I could slip inside, I felt a tug on my arm and I was diliberately pulled back. I looked up to look into Sasuke's eyes, which were different (also) from the dream. He was not full of remorse or confusion. He was mad. Annoyed. Aggitated. All emotions for which I was confused. He moved me away from the door to my apartment, slamming me lightly against the wall oustide. I watched him, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. What the hell was he doing? Raising his fist, my crush slammed his hand into the wall mere inches from my face. He did not use close to his full strength because, if he had, he could have easily destroyed the building. He glared at me, his eyes slits. A shiver of fear and intimidation ran up my spine as my eyes locked with his. Until he spoke, I was positive he was about ready to murder me.

"Leave you alone?" He repeated. Despite his nasty looks, he could not hide the hurt from his voice; even if it was menial. "'Just go away'? What the hell have I done to you, Naruto, to warrent such coldness?" His right fist still against the wall, Sasuke raised his left hand to cup my chin within his palm. "I don't understand you at all. I thought for sure that I had your feelings figured out, but you're still so cold."

_It is true, then_. I thought to myself. _Sasuke has no idea I know the truth_. My clear thoughts clouded instantaneously when Sasuke leaned closer to me. "You don't know how I feel about you, Naruto." he said calmly; quietly. His dark eyes never left my own and, as I stared into them, I felt as if I was being swallowed up by his darkness. "You think I hate you. But I'll tell you the truth." He leaned in closer to me, dropping the volume of his voice even further. The sound tickled my ears as well as sending a rush of adrenaline through my body. He sounded so sweet, yet so seductive. Blood and chocolate together as one. "I really like you, Uzumaki Naruto." With a smirk on his face, he did not even allow me to respond before he pressed his hot lips against my own.

I froze.

_Owari! _(of second chapter!)

Last minute notes/thank yous: There are two people I wanted to thank/mention for their support. First is Atemu-chan, who gave me a good review (and gave me Mai :smirk:) Arigatou, pharaoh-chan! Daisuki desu! And I wanted to thank Sakura for giving me an idea used in this chap. And also for demanding me to write more. I would have eventually, but since I promised her, this chapter came sooner. Thank you all, and please keep reviewing!


	3. Heartbreak Kiss

**A NOTE TO ALL!**: The third chapter (AKA what you are reading right now) has been re-revised and re-written in accordance with my own wishes. Horray for me. I am so sorry it has taken so long to update... but I do beg your forgiveness and hope that you are willing to stick with reading this fanfic. I shall do my best to please.

And now, since you have waited FAR too long already, the rewrite!

A shiver ran down my spine as if I had been touched by a ghost. The heated fingers that belonged to Uchiha Sasuke ran down my arms to gently embrace my hands. His tongue slipped softly into my mouth; both gentle yet forceful. Caught somewhere between frozen-in-shock and intrigue by my crush's abrupt passion, I allowed myself to sink deeper into the kiss. I was intoxicated by his every movement, touch and motion. Feeling his hot breath on my skin, I shuddered once more. Breaking my lips away from his, a gasp was ommitted from my mouth before I once again leaned closer. I craved only more of the one I loved and what he was offering. To my thorough disappointment, Sasuke-kun took half a step back; just far enough away so he was out of close contact. Blinking, I watched him with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Wha... what's wrong?" I muttered, finding my voice hoarse from the unexpected choice of action.

"You are interested, Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, his usual smug and arrogant smile snaking across his lips. "Your face is totally flushed." More from embarassment than anything else, my cheeks grew even hotter. Chuckling to himself because of my reaction, the Uchiha Clan successor grinned. He seemed immensely proud of himself. Glaring at him in defiance, I found myself begin the first stages of irritance. He had too much control over me. "Shall I answer my own question then?" Without waiting for a reply, Sasuke once again placed his hands on each side of me, relaxing his body against the side of the apartment building. Leaning dangerously close, he pinned me in place so that, if I had had the strength or want to run away, I would not have been able to.

Breaking any further distance between the two of us, he leaned even closer. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth, he ran it suggestively along my lips. Caught off-guard, I was not sure how to react to such a gesture. Luckily, my body knew the appropriate response . Opening my mouth, I slid my own tongue out to reach his. They connected and a shiver ran down the length of my spine. It was fantastic; exhilerating; passionate. My mouth growing dry as the tip of his tongue brushed against mine, I pulled closer to press my lips against his; but he kept enough distance between the two of us that I was unable to get what I wanted.

Feeling the pit of my stomach burn in frustration, I continued to persue him; always trying to catch him off-guard by doing so. I never once succeeded. After several failed attempts, he took his right hand away from the building wall and pressed it against my chest. He absolutely refused to let his lips touch mine. The action of constant licking but never satisfying increased my ravenous hunger for more. At first, it was a huge turn-on; yet after several minutes, I started to grow annoyed with it. Pulling away, my eyes narrowed into slits as I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked again. "I already told you, Naruto: I am going to make sure you are interested in me. You wouldn't answer my question before, so I'll make sure your body tells me the truth." As he leaned in closer, I pulled away and moved from my limited space against the wall. Shoving past him, I could tell from the flicker in his eyes that he was taken aback by my actions.

"Stop fucking with me, Sasuke!" I demanded. Allowing my anger to take control again, I stared menacingly at the boy I loved. I expected him to lash out or be crushed by my words. Neither scenario occurred, however. Instead, the shinobi prodigy of Konoha-Gakure village stuck up his nose and turned his head with a resound 'hmmph!'

Although this reaction was characteristic of Sasuke's behavior, it still caught me off-guard. Mouth dropping agape, I stood in shock, staring at him. What had I done to warrent such a snobby response?  
"You're pathetic, Naruto." Sasuke scorned.

"Nani!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Aggrivated, my fists clenched at my sides as my right temple pulsated. Glancing sideways at me, he studied me for several minutes. Becoming unnerved by this after a while, my body tensed up as I watched him in suspicion. _What is he planning to do?_ I thought to myself. Ever since Sasuke had come out that he was dating Shikamaru, he had done nothing but play with my head. It was like a horridly dizzying game of cat and mouse: one that left me spinning after every turn. Sasuke was controlling everything; I had no power.

Yet again, Uchiha Sasuke did something that completely dumbfounded me. Although my guard was up, he managed to find and seize a weak spot. Jumping on it, he pushed me against the wall before he pressed his lips against mine again. There was more deliberate force involved in this action that left me reeling. Before my mind could refocus and take in my surroundings, his hands were travelling down my chest to my waist. My eyes flew open as I realized what he was doing. Trying to struggle, I was unable to get away. With one hand, he placed it against my chest to hold me steady. His other continued to trace along my waistline. Struggling harder, it was all the more evident that I was unable to break free. I did not know what Sasuke was planning; that alone scared me. What frightened me even more was the horror that would be revealed from his actions. He would clearly be able to see my body's response to his touch, to his fingers; to his every motion. He would know how much I craved him; even though I would not admit it.

Shutting my eyes tightly, a few tear drops collected at their base. Through my shaking body, I fought to control what my hormones screamed for. I did not want Sasuke to see my automatic response to his actions. I did not want him to control me any longer. As his hand teasingly travelled down my waistline towards my legs, I had a tiny window of oppurtunity. Leaping away, my clenched fist connected with his jaw faster than I had time to register. Caught thoroughly off-kilter, Sasuke doubled back several steps. After having the initial shock wear off, the ninja prodigy lifted his fingers to his lower lip. As he pulled his hand back, he looked shocked to discover blood.

"I told you... not to fuck... with me." I growled, breathing heavily as I glared flames at the one I loved. Utterly infuriated and disgusted by his sight, I turned once more to get into my apartment. This time, Sasuke did not stop me.

_Owari_

It hath be revised! Re-review and comment if you can! Fourth chapter post soon... hopefully!


End file.
